I'm Coming for You
by gisllaine farias
Summary: Pós-Guerra. Harry tem estado deprimido e Ginny lhe pergunta o motivo. Durante um desabafo, ele conta que quer voltar ao passado para resolver tudo e crescer sendo amado pelos pais. James/Lily, Harry/Ginny, retorno, era marota.
1. I'm thinking about

**I'm coming for you**

Chapter 1: Return

_- Could have had it all_

_Rolling in the deep_

_You had my heart inside of your hand –_

A guerra em Hogwarts havia acabado. O mundo se via livre de Tom Riddle de uma vez por todas. Todos estavam em suas casas na escola. Harry, Rony e Hermione estavam agora adultos e com muitas cicatrizes da guerra. Ginny já havia terminado os estudos, e estava a procura de um trabalho. Eram férias de verão na Toca, e havia muitas pessoas lá. Harry andava deprimido por um longo tempo e Ginny tinha percebido isso. Mal comia, mal dormia, mal falava. Esse não era o Harry que ela namorara quando estava no quinto ano.

Harry, no entanto, tinha sua mente longe o tempo todo, pensando em como teria sido se ele tivesse vivido com os pais, crescido com James e Lily Potter. Esse pensamento o consumia todos os dias de sua vida, desde que terminara a guerra. Lembrava-se bem dos vira-tempos que eles destruíram no Ministério da Magia em seu quinto ano. Mas se conseguisse ter um... Daria tudo para ter um em mãos nesse momento.

- Harry. – chamou Ginny, chegando perto enquanto ele descansava após o almoço debaixo de uma arvore. Harry apenas olhou-a. – Hey, o que anda acontecendo com você? Você está agindo diferente, não come, não fala, não dorme direito, todos estamos preocupados com você!

Harry suspirou. Será que Ginny iria entender o que estava pensando em fazer? Em nenhum momento da sua vida ele quis ser egoísta, mas o sentimento crescia cada vez mais a cada dia que passava. Ele queria ter convivido com os pais, ele queria ter aprendido a voar com seu pai, a ser irônico com sua mãe, queria ter sido abraçado após um pesadelo, ou quando estivesse indo para Hogwarts pela primeira vez. Quando se deu conta, estava contando todos esses sentimentos para sua namorada.

- Oh, Harry! Eu não sabia que você se sentia dessa maneira. – exclamou ela. – Tenho certeza que você vai superar, você tem a mim, seus melhores amigos, uma família aqui na Toca. Nós te amamos também.

Harry respirou fundo, imaginando que seria muito rude e machucaria se ele dissesse que ainda não era o suficiente. Foi quando ele soltou a frase.

- Eu quero voltar no tempo.

Hermione ficara pasma. Rony deixou cair um pedaço de torta da boca. Harry encolheu os ombros e Ginny permanecia calada em seu lado, enquanto os quatro se reunia em um piquenique em volta do lado, exatamente para Harry dizer o que estava sentindo à vários dias.

- Harry... – a primeira a falar foi Hermione. – Isso é loucura. Você sabe que nós destruímos, sem querer, é verdade, mas nós destruímos todos os vira-tempos aquele dia no Ministério. E _ninguém _te autorizaria a voltar no passado para concertar as coisas. Kingsley nunca deixaria você se arriscar. Eu concordo que é a primeira vez que você é egoísta, mas todos queríamos que você fosse egoísta em relação à alguma coisa menor. Isso é _demais_. – ela respirou fundo, e olhou para Rony, que ainda estava estarrecido. – Ron?

O rapaz olhou para os próprios pés. Harry sabia que quando Rony fazia isso era porque ele ia desagradar alguém. E ele tinha quase certeza que ia discordar de Harry para deixar Hermione feliz. Foi quando Harry se surpreendeu.

- Olha, Mione, eu sei que você tem um bom ponto... – ela sorriu para ele. – Mas, - ele pausou, e ela olhou atentamente para ele, já desconfiada. – se Harry quer concertar as coisas do jeito dele, e saber o que é crescer com pais, eu o apoio. Você não sabe o que é crescer com os tios que só te maltratam, nunca receber carinho ate ter 11 anos e a mãe de um colega seu lhe dar o mínimo de atenção e se sentir querido. _Eu_ não sei o que é crescer sem meus pais, e sinceramente, eu não quero _nem saber_.

Hermione ficou em silencio, analisando as palavras do namorado. Naquele momento, Harry sentiu um comichão no peito, sentiu-o inflar pela amizade do Rony. Jamais imaginaria que ele iria apoiá-lo dessa maneira.

- Nós iremos com você. – foi o veredicto final de Hermione. Rony e Ginny concordaram na hora, alistando-se também.

- Não! – respondeu Harry rapidamente. – De jeito nenhum. A vida toda vocês se arriscaram para salvar a minha vida e eu não vou permitir dessa vez. Eu vou sozinho. – ele sentenciou com tanta convicção que deixou o ruivo e a morena sem palavras. Mas a ruiva não estava contente.

- Não, quem não vai fazer nada sozinho aqui é você! – rebateu ela. – Eles todos já saíram por aí com você, caçando horcruxes e o raio que o parta, Potter. Eu vou com você dessa vez, você queira ou não! – e bateu o pé em retirada, deixando Harry de boca aberta para trás e dois namorados risonhos.

- E você, Ronald! – Harry virou-se para Rony. – Não vai brigar com a sua irmã por ela querer ir comigo numa missão perigosa como essa?

Rony encolheu os ombros.

- Ela já passou por tanta coisa, e é uma adulta. Eu não tenho mais direito algum de proibi-la de algo. – Harry deixou o queixo cair. Até Hermione estava surpresa com a atitude dele. – É claro que eu não gosto, ela é minha irmãzinha e eu não quero vê-la machucada e nem mesmo se colocando em perigo dessa maneira. Mas não há nada que eu possa fazer para ela desistir. Ginny é impetuosa, você bem sabe, Harry.

Mas Harry não iria deixar que ela fosse assim com ele com tanta facilidade. Ele não ia deixar brechas. Ia sair a noite, ia para o Ministério – ele agora tinha entrada livre e não precisava avisar quando ia – e iria surrupiar um vira-tempo e se mandar dali sem ninguém perceber. E ia mudar sua vida.

Ao descer as escadas durante a madrugada, colocou um feitiço nas escadas para elas não fazerem barulho. Ao chegar na cozinha, pegou uma fruta, deu uma ultima olhada para a sala e o que nela havia, e abriu a porta.

- Indo para algum lugar, Potter. – com um pulo, Harry virou tao rápido que esbarrou em algo e quase foi para o chão. Ali na parte mais escura da cozinha, estava uma ruiva, olhando para ele com uma sobrancelha erguida e um sorriso irônico.

- Ginny, eu... – balbuciou Harry, encolhendo os ombros.

- Não, Harry. – ela cortou. – tudo o que você fez durante sua miserável vida foi me por de lado nas coisas mais importantes que você já fez na vida, e hoje não vai ser igual, porque eu não vou deixar. Eu disse: Eu vou com você, você queira ou não. Se você for sem mim agora, meia hora depois eu apareço atrás de você no passado. Não me deixe aqui de novo, esperando por noticias, com o coração apertado, os olhos inchados de tanto chorar. – ela terminou, já com os olhos cheios de lagrimas. – Você não sabe o que é sentar e esperar por alguém que está se arriscando lá fora, alguém que você ama, sem saber se está vivo ou morto, se voltará para você ou não. Se está com fome, sede, frio. Você não sabe o quanto dói...

Harry aproximou-se dela e lhe abraçou confortante.

- Eu estou aqui, agora. Eu vou fazer o que eu já devia ter feito. – Harry suspirou. – Eu te amo, Ginny, mas eu quero ter uma vida diferente. Eu quero saber como é ser amado pelos pais. Eu vou fazer isso por mim. Ninguém mais nesse mundo tem mais pena de mim do que eu mesmo. Eu quero ver meus pais, saber o que é estar com eles, quero ver como eles se comportavam na escola. Talvez até contar algumas coisas do futuro para eles, e quando eles estiverem preparados, contar à eles quem eu sou, e acertar as coisas com Snape, afastar o Pettigrew deles e ajudar Remus e Sirius.

- Mais uma vez, Harry, você quer salvar aqueles que você ama. – sorriu Ginny, meio chorosa. – E é por isso que eu amo você, e eu vou com você, te ajudar. A entrar na Câmara Secreta, a caçar as Horcruxes e tornar a sua vida melhor. Eu quero fazer você ter uma vida melhor.

Harry sorriu.

- Eu quero você perto de mim. – ele disse, beijando-a em seguida.

Ginny se soltou dele e deu-lhe um tapa no ombro.

- Mas não quero ver você me esnobar ou fica com a Cho Chang na sua nova vida, quando voltarmos para o futuro e as coisas melhorarem para você, Potter.

Harry esfregou o braço onde ela havia batido com um bico, e depois sorriu.

- Eu sempre vou te amar, ruivinha. – e deu uma piscadela.

Ginny riu.

- Já está com as manias de James Potter sem nem mesmo ter convivido com ele.

Entrar furtivamente no Ministério não foi a coisa mais difícil que já fizeram. Durante o amanhecer, procuraram por vira-tempos em todo o lugar, e o único lugar onde ficou faltando, era o lugar em que Harry tinha menos vontade de entrar: O nono nível, o Departamento de Mistérios, onde ficava a Sala do Véu e o Hall das Profecias.

Se os dois pudessem ter achado um vira-tempo antes de precisar entrar naquele lugar novamente, Harry teria agradecido mil vezes à Merlin. Mas as coisas para ele nunca eram fáceis, e antes de entrar, Harry fechou os olhos e respirou profundamente. Sentiu Ginny segurar em sua mão, e lentamente, abriram a porta.

Estava tudo do mesmo jeito que ele se lembrava, três anos atrás. A Sala Circular estava lá, com as portas para entrar nas sessões do estudo de mistérios. Com uma sacudida na varinha, Harry fez os nomes aparecerem nas portas. Havia descoberto isso em um livro da qual lera uns três meses atrás. Nas portas haviam os seguintes nomes: Sala dos Cérebros, Sala da Morte (sala do Véu), Sala do Tempo, Escritório e Hall das Profecias. A curiosidade dos dois em entrar na Sala das Profecias apenas para ver se ainda estava tudo destruído foi mais alta. Ao abrirem a porta, sentiram o ar gelado de dentro da sala. Muitas profecias estavam encarrilhadas nas prateleiras, cada uma com nome diferente, mas todas redondas com uma fumaça azul dentro. Assim como ele lembrava que era. Muitas profecias jaziam no chão, quebradas, mas já sem os espectros dela, apenas os vidros quebrados no chão. Andando um pouco pela sala, algo lhe chamou a atenção. No chão, havia uma profecia quebrada com o nome _Severus Snape_. Ginny olhou para o vidro e depois para Harry. Ele estava com um olhar curioso, mas já não havia mais o que fazer. Mais a frente, eles viram Remus Lupin, James Potter, Lily Evans, Albus Dumbledore, Marlene McKinnon, Peter Pettigrew... Foi quando dois nomes chamaram atenção, nas prateleiras, duas bolinhas intactas. _Harry Potter_ e _Ginny Weasley_.

**N/A: Olá, leitor (a). Esta é uma fanfic minha que eu escrevi há 5 anos atrás, e que hoje em dia eu penso que ela poderia ter sido muito melhor. Esse capítulo é o pilot da fic, para vocês terem noção mais ou menos a respeito do que é essa fic. Antigamente, ela começava de outra maneira e tinha até mesmo outro nome. Eu a estou reescrevendo, de uma maneira que fique melhor e mais 'entendível'. A antiga é escrita de forma corrida, como se eu quisesse terminar a fic em uma semana, o que não foi verdade. Neste momento eu estou cursando Letras na Universidade aqui da minha cidade, e eu estou vendo o quando eu escrevia pessimamente hahahah, okay, eu espero que você tenha gostado desse capítulo, pois aí vem mais! Xoxo, **

**A autora.**


	2. The Return Part I

Chapter 2: Return Part II

Harry permaneceu estático por um momento. _A profecia dele havia quebrado_! Há _três_ anos atrás! Ele não tinha ouvido ela, mas sim da boca do próprio Dumbledore. O que aquela pequena esfera fazia parada ali, inteira, sem nenhum arranhãozinho? Só podia ser uma nova profecia.

Ginny avançou em direção à dela, e antes que Harry pudesse refrear, soltou um grito sonoro "Não!". Ginny parou no meio do caminho sem entender. "Você não pode fazer isso, Gin, você não sabe o que nos espera. É melhor não saber."

"Harry, isso é bobagem. Você sabe melhor do que eu que é bom saber o que está para acontecer." Harry negou veemente.

"Se eu pudesse não ter sabido da profecia, ou de nada que eu sabia sobre o que iria acontecer talvez eu tivesse agido diferente. Acredite, você não perderá nada por não saber." Respondeu Harry, olhando fixamente para seu nome escrito ali. Ginny ainda olhava duvidosamente para seu nome, uma sombra de curiosidade ainda pairava em seus olhos. Antes que qualquer um dos dois fizesse algo impensado, Harry a pegou pela mão e saíram daquela sala.

"Mas Harry..." insistiu Ginny, com um tom pidão.

"Não, Ginny, se for para acontecer alguma coisa, vai acontecer não porque nós fizemos acontecer, e sim porque era pra acontecer, sem sabermos o resultado." Neste momento, ela abaixou o olhar, e Harry voltou a olhar as portas à sua frente. Ainda pairava o nome dos departamentos em cima delas. Respiraram e entraram na porta onde estava escrito "Sala do Tempo".

**OoOoOoOoO**

Diferentemente da outra sala, onde ainda tinha a bagunça de sua aventura passada, a Sala do Tempo estava totalmente restaurada. Todas as prateleiras no mesmo lugar, não havia nada pelo chão, e para a alegria dos dois, milhares de vira-tempos encarrilhados, um ao lado do outro, brilhando na sala parcialmente escura, apenas clareada pela porta que estava aberta. Incrivel, mas da outra vez que eles estiveram ali, não tinham reparado que a sala era bem pequena, mas repleta até as paredes, de todo o tipo de tamanho de vira-tempos. Harry viu quatro ou cinco vira-tempos que era do tamanho da cabeça do Hagrid. Haviam outros que eram menores que o menor dedo de Ginny, e outros que eram do mesmo tamanho daquele que Hermione usara uma vez.

Nenhum dos dois sabia qual pegar para voltar anos atrás e não apenas horas.

Ao chegar mais perto das prateleiras, perceberam que havia escrito algo ao pé do vira-tempo. Alguns estavam marcados como _Horas, Dias _e _Anos. _Com pressa, Harry escolheu o primeiro escrito a_nos_ e pegou Ginny pela mão, em direção à porta.

**SsSsSsS**

Assim que saíram do Departamento de Mistérios, puderam respirar mais tranquilamente. As lembranças do quinto ano assombraram Harry, e ele não podia negar que a vontade de entrar na Sala do Véu quase o dominou. Foi pensando em Ginny que não desviou o caminho para lá. Queria saber se era como ele tinha visto e se ainda escutaria sussurros como da ultima vez. Quem sabe até enfiar a mão lá dentro e retirar Sirius de lá...

Passaram rapidamente por vários corredores até encontrarem um elevador. Quando estavam no Átrio, Harry guardou o vira-tempo no bolso da blusa, e começou a andar displicentemente até uma das saídas para aparatar. Não havia ninguém no Ministério da Magia, mas pela claridade do sol, estavam para chegar. "Harry!" ele ouviu alguém o chamar, gelando sua alma. Apertou fortemente a mão de Ginny e se voltaram lentamente para ver quem os estava chamando. Era Kingsley, o Ministro. "Harry, que honra vê-lo aqui, meu rapaz" e apressou-se em apertar a mão dos dois. "E Ginny, como cresceu e está bonita" ela sorriu amarelo para ele e encolheu os ombros. "Se me permite perguntar, Harry, o que faz aqui à esta hora? Os funcionários chegarão apenas em quarenta minutos, foi sua sorte eu ter chegado antes para rever uns problemas na qual estou enfrentando no momento." Engolindo em seco, Harry sentiu Ginny apertar um pouquinho mais sua mão.

"Estava pensando em, hum, você sabe, conversar com o retrato de Dumbledore na sua sala, mas cheguei antes do horário, por isso estava de saída. Achei que o Ministério começava bem cedo, mas me enganei."

Antes de responder, Kingsley coçou a cabeça. "Há vários dias que Dumbledore não aparece no quadro que tenho na minha sala, na maioria do tempo ele fica com a Minerva em Hogwarts. Mas por quê o interesse? É urgente, Harry?"

"É necessário." Respondeu Harry, respirando fundo. "De qualquer modo, obrigado pela ajuda, Kingsley. Preciso ir à Hogwarts conversar com Dumbledore e resolver alguns assuntos pendentes."

"A seu dispor, Harry." Respondeu Kingsley, virando as costas em direção ao elevador.

Ginny diminuiu a pressão na mão de Harry. "Achei que ele iria fazer mais perguntas do motivo de você querer conversar com Dumbledore."

"Assim como era com Dumbledore, ele não pergunta para mim o que eu pretendo fazer. Ele entende que cada bruxo tem seus motivos e assuntos, o título de Ministro não lhe dá direito de interferir em todos os assuntos."

E com essa ultima frase, eles deixar o Ministério.

**DdDdDdD**

Ao aparatar em Hogsmeade, Harry sentiu um aperto no peito de saudade. Via o castelo ao longe, e todas as lojinhas que ele passava com Ron e Hermione durante a época de escola. Viu a Casa dos Gritos, tão silenciosa, Dedos de Mel, O 3 Vassouras, e todas as outras a qual ele tinha uma lembrança feliz. Lentamente, caminharam pela rua torta, em direção à Dedos de Mel. Certa vez, quando encontrara Minerva no Beco Diagonal, ela lhe contara que Hogwarts era bem-vinda a ele sempre que quisesse. Apenas era para mandar um patrono avisando-a antes de entrar no porão da Dedos de Mel. Foi quando Harry perguntou como ela tinha conhecimento daquela passagem. Ela sorrira e respondera que sabia da passagem desde a época de James, quando interrogaram sobre a primeira vez que os viram em Hogsmeade sem ser dia de passeio. Minerva e Dumbledore estavam tomando chá com Madame Rosmerta quando um grupo barulhento adentrara o recinto. Foram pegos na hora. Era o ultimo ano dos Marotos. Quem denunciara fora Peter Pettigrew. "Que inusitado" pensou Harry com amargura. "Sempre o Pettigrew."

Antes de entrar, enviou o patrono para McGonagall como combinado. Puxou a capa de invisibilidade do bolso e cobriu os dois, e entraram silenciosamente pela loja. Não havia clientes hoje, então tiveram que ser cuidadosos em não encostar-se a nada, e andando cautelosamente para não fazer barulho no assoalho. Logo, estavam na passagem, escura e úmida, descendo em direção à Hogwarts.

**MmMmMmM**

Nostalgia foi o primeiro sentimento de Harry, ao atravessar todos os corredores que ele lembrava tão perfeitamente. Cada corredor onde ele passava com Ginny, tinha uma placa de metal na parede sobre a guerra, detalhes da batalha e até mesmo quem caiu lutando naquele chão. Hogwarts parecia a mesma, mas com cicatrizes profundas. Era meados de outubro, todos os alunos estavam dormindo ainda e os corredores estavam vazios. Ao chegar na gárgula de pedra, McGonagall já os esperava no topo da escada.

"Bom dia, Professora McGonagall" cumprimentaram os dois juntos.

"Ora, Potter e Weasley, não há necessidade de me chamar de 'Professora McGonagall' agora. Podem apenas me chamar de Minerva, e os chamarei de Harry e Ginevra."

"Então me chame de Ginny, Minerva." Apressou-se Ginny com uma careta. Minerva assentiu com um leve sorriso nos lábios finos. "Vamos, entrem." E dando passagem aos dois, Minerva rodeou a mesa e sentou-se em uma cadeira de espaldar alto, como na antiga sala de Transfiguração. A cadeira de Dumbledore estava parada em um canto, como uma memória, mas a sala já estava com um ar feminino e os objetos de Dumbledore estavam em uma prateleira, diferentemente de como ficavam antes quando ele era vivo. Olhando ao redor da sala, Harry bateu o olhar no retrato de Dumbledore, que estava convenientemente dormindo. "Então, Harry" começou a professora. "o que o atrás aqui?"

Harry demorou um pouco a responder. Haviam se sentado à frente dela, como tantas vezes Harry o fizera em frente à Dumbledore. O sentimento era diferente. Minerva era severa, e tinha o olhar severo. Dumbledore tinha olhar inquisidor, radiografando os pensamentos das pessoas por cima do óculos de meia-lua. Com um olhar de esguelha, notou que no quadro, Dumbledore deu uma pequena mexida em seu nariz.

"Eu, er..." Harry não sabia como explicar à Minerva tudo que estava planejando fazer. Ela não admitiria nem autorizaria sua jornada. Mas estava disposto a contar. "precisava falar com Dumbledore." O olhar dela também foi para no quadro, onde Dumbledore começava a abrir os olhos. Ela voltou-se para Harry, erguendo uma sobrancelha, e conhecendo-a como ele conhecia, ela estava esperando pelo motivo. "Eu tenho um assunto para tratar com Dumbledore. Isso tem tirado o meu sono, e eu sinto que devo fazer isso, com ou sem o seu consentimento, professora." Terminou Harry com uma convicção frente à sua professora que nunca nenhum aluno antes o tivera. Minerva arqueou as duas sobrancelhas, mas agora era em um leve espanto.

"Pois bem" concedeu ela "Albus, Harry Potter deseja falar com você."

No mesmo momento, o quadro se endireitou e abriu um sorriso aos três ali parados à sua frente.

"Olá Harry... Srta. Weasley. A que devo a honra?"

Respirando fundo, Harry contou tudo o que ele pensou e o vira-tempo do seu bolso. A cada palavra, Minerva ficava ainda mais estupefata.

"Potter!" Minerva se pronunciou. "Não seja tolo! Seu pai é idêntico à você, ele vai achar que está ficando louco! É muito perigoso e..."  
"Minerva!" pediu Dumbledore "Deixe-o falar! O garoto é de confiança, sabe o que faz! Aconselho você, Minerva, fazer uma carta e dá-la para Harry me entregar no passado. Se possível, você voltar com ele até um ano atrás, quando eu estava vivo. Creio que eu vou entendê-la. Só que, Harry, você leva o vira-tempo, e quando estiver pronto pra voltar, você o vira do lado contrário a qual você tiver virado e volta para o seu tempo. Eu creio que no momento em que você terminar com seus propósitos, aos poucos você vai desaparecendo, pois tudo o que é hoje, não o será amanhã."  
Harry tirou o vira-tempo das vestes e segurou-o.  
"Harry," tornou a falar Dumbledore "pegue o mapa do maroto, a capa, a varinha anciã e a de pena de fênix. Quando você chegar lá com seus pais, você vai sair neste escritório comigo vivo anos atrás. Minerva entregue a carta para ele me entregar no passado com os pais dele. Está escrevendo, Minerva?" ela assentiu. "Outra coisa: A cada ano que você fica lá é um dia aqui, espero que não pretenda ficar mais que três anos lá, que é o suficiente até de você participar do casamento dos seus pais. Três dias que você ficar fora daqui, as pessoas começarão a ficar preocupadas porque os três - Rony, Mione e Minerva - não irão contar a ninguém. E boa sorte, Harry. Mais uma vez, você tem o destino em suas mãos."

Harry, ali no escritório mesmo, tirou o vira-tempo e enrolou entre si e Ginny. E começou a virá-lo. Quando deu exatos anos em que Harry apareceria naquele dia vinte e dois anos atrás, as imagens ao seu redor começaram a mudar.

WwWwWwW

**N/A: Hello pessoal! Estou eu aqui de novo, com mais um capítulo. Para quem já tinha lido minha fanfic antiga, reconhece alguns trechos dela em algumas falas. Como prometi, estou me dedicando à esta fic. Esse começo, na verdade, está totalmente sendo reinventado, e eu tenho essa dificuldade em escrever tudo de uma vez ao invés de escrever calmamente com mais detalhes. Estou trabalhando nisso. A proposito, estou em período de férias até dia 14 de Janeiro de 2013, então espero que eu consiga reescrevê-la inteiramente, junto com a continuação, que é a vida do Harry com os pais. Creio que no próximo capítulo já apareça os Marotos, que é o que eu sinceramente estou aguardando! Sim, eu estou escrevendo mas eu estou louca para ver os Marotos sendo reescritos! **

Respondendo às reviews:

**Talita**: _Não, eu não vou abandonar, pode ficar tranquila! Kkk estou trabalhando no meu modo de escrever, e espero que esse capítulo esteja um pouco mais 'lento' do que o primeiro! Obrigada por ler e pelo elogio *-*_

**Rodrigo Ribeiro:** _eu adoro fanfics temporais também, vou trabalhar para que essa seja uma das melhores que você leu. Obrigada pelo elogio! *-*_

**Prisciiiiiila** _quando eu resolvi reescrever, você foi a primeira pessoa que eu tive em mente para pedir opiniões e ver o que você acharia de eu reescrevê-la. Agradeço pelo carinho e por acompanhar de perto... aqui vai mais um capitulo, que você bem lembra que era diferente ;p espero que você tenha gostado! Qualquer opinião sua, só falar okay? E se tiver algum erro, pode apontar pra mim kkk obrigada por ler! *-*_

**Analu Black:** _aqui está o nº 2! :D o três vem logo logo, aguarde! Obrigada por estar lendo! *-*_

_**E é isso, pessoal. Vejo vocês no próximo capítulo! Beijos.**_

_**A autora.**_


	3. The Return Part II

Chapter 3: The Returns Part II

Dumbledore estava em sua escrivaninha. Ele não se espantou com a aparição repentina dos dois. "Olá" Foi tudo o que ele disse. Era notável que Harry estava um pouco mais velho, sem os uniformes escolares para ser um aluno normal. Antes que algo acontecesse, Ginny entregou a carta de Minerva à Dumbledore. Na carta, estava explicando o que acontecera durante a guerra, como os pais de Harry morreram, como Harry havia crescido com os tios, como ele chegou à Hogwarts pela primeira vez – e sim, seu estado raquítico também, Minerva não se deixou esquecer – e como Voldemort havia retornado, e tudo o que aconteceu até o fim da guerra. E que Harry estava ali para concertar as coisas, mesmo que talvez não fosse a melhor ideia do mundo, ele ia tentar à sua maneira, pois não houve alguém que conseguiria convencê-lo a não fazer. Assim que terminou a carta, com instruções da professora McGonagall, chamou-a para compartilhar a carta. Harry e Ginny esperavam pacientemente pela reação da professora. Ela apertou os lábios, comprimindo em uma estreita linha severa. Com uma sacudida na varinha, ela fez apareceu algo oculto na carta, algo que só ela saberia que ela teria feito, confirmando toda a verdade. Ginny estava curiosa em saber o que estaria escrito no pergaminho que a fez confirmar a veracidade de todas as palavras escritas na carta, mas resolveu esquecer por hora. "Albus" ela resfolegou. "Isso é insano! É totalmente verdade, porém é impossível que tudo isso tenha acontecido com ele. E ele estar aqui neste momento! Eu não fazia ideia de que os vira-tempos podiam voltar anos e anos atrás. Potter...?" ela virou-se para Harry com incerteza. Ele olhou atentamente para ela. "Você tem certeza do que você está pensando em fazer? Você tem noção do quanto é arriscado você mexer com o passado? E as consequências dos seus atos?" Harry assentiu. Ele tinha certeza e estava ficando cansado de ficar repetindo que ele queria uma nova chance, uma vida feliz. Ele poderia ter se conformado em viver para frente, ter uma vida e uma família nova, mas não, ele queria ter vivido com os pais e a única forma de conseguir isso era ter que voltar no tempo e concertar as coisas antes que seja tarde demais. "James não tem ideia de que ele vai casar com Lily. Ele sempre perseguiu a garota, que por alguma razão, o detesta. Você não sabe as consequências se contar que é filho deles. James pode voltar a ser insuportavelmente arrogante e Lily vai se recusar a olhar no rosto dele. É perigoso, pois você pode fazer Lily querer ir contra o destino, porque aluna mais teimosa que ela você jamais irá encontrar."

Albus pigarreou.

"Srta. Weasley, sua futura mãe, Molly, ainda está no sexto ano. Seu futuro pai, Arthur, já saiu da escola, e seus tios gêmeos, os Prewett, ainda estão no sétimo ano. Seus pais, Harry, estão no sétimo ano também. Vocês tem de ser cuidadosos com o que falam do futuro. Eu não vou contar sobre suas famílias, mas vou chamar James, Sirius e Remus para receber a notícia. Convencê-los em nos ajudar a mentir para a escola, inclusive para Lily. Ginevra pode-se passar como uma aluna nova, porém terá de entrar uma semana após a entrada de Harry em nossa instituição, estou sendo claro?" Com os dois assentindo, Dumbledore levantou-se de sua cadeira, e com um gesto, liberou McGonagall para retornar à aula. "Trouxeram dinheiro?"

"Sim, senhor." Respondeu Harry. "Mais do que eu poderia trazer."

"Ótimo. Peguem esse dinheiro e vão para o Beco Diagonal comprar seus uniformes e livros. Aqui está a lista. Quando voltarem, teremos feitiços para realizar para os tornar mais novos, em aspecto, e enquanto isso, mandarei chamar o seu pai, padrinho e professor de DCAT. Boas compras, Harry."

**PpPpPpPpPpPpPpPpPpPpP**

Quando estavam devidamente uniformizados e com as mochilas nas costas, feitiços de um quase rejuvenescimento e prontos para ingressar em Hogwarts, ouviram uma algazarra na porta do escritório de Dumbledore e a reprimenda da professora de Transfiguração. Assim que a porta de abriu, primeiramente entrou um James Potter emburrado, um Sirius Black cutucando o nariz – o que fez Ginny fungar em divertimento – e um Remus Lupin encolhendo os ombros, não muito certo se levaria bronca por algo que não tinha feito. McGonagall estava com as narinas infladas e respirava rapidamente.

"Mais uma vez, encontro Potter e Black se divertindo nos corredores, como dois babuínos rindo de algum Sonserino com frufru de bailarina – _e eu nem faço ideia de como eles sabem o que é uma bailarina_ – fazendo o aluno dançar com uma plateia em volta."

"Querida professora _Minie_" começou Sirius com uma voz melosa. "Ele estava pedindo! Provocou a Evans durante a aula – _Merlin sabe que só nós podemos atazaná-la_ – e após a aula, saiu nos corredores provocando o resto dos nascidos-trouxa. Não fui _nada_ além de justo." E cruzou os braços, jogando os cabelos para tirá-los do rosto. Nenhum deles ainda tinha percebido outra presença na sala. Dumbledore apenas sorriu fracamente. "Ora, Minerva, todos sabemos que se você pudesse fazer isso, você o fazia. Eles mesmos sabem disso." Por um momento, ela perdeu a postura de severa e deu um sorrisinho. No entanto, logo recuperou. "Eu não posso ser injusta com os outros alunos e não dar uma punição à esses dois só porque eles são meus favoritos." Ela retrucou, desgostosa. "Sugiro três dias de limpeza de troféus?"

James e Sirius se entreolharam com expressões idênticas. Sirius sussurrou um "fácil" para Remus, que negou com a cabeça, como se estivesse dizendo que eles não tinham jeito. Foi quando Dumbledore pigarreou o tornou a falar.

"Primeiramente, devo explicações do motivo pelo qual os chamei aqui. Vocês sabem da guerra que está acontecendo lá fora, certo?" os meninos assentiram. "O bruxo por trás desses acontecimentos já foi um aluno como vocês aqui da nossa escola, andou pelos mesmos corredores que vocês andam hoje em dia e aprendeu os mesmos feitiços que vocês. No entanto, ele decidiu que não era o suficiente. Matou trouxas, matou mestiços, nascidos-trouxa e incontáveis criaturas mágicas pelo simples fato de ser egoísta, de sede por poder, querer ser temido." Dumbledore fez uma pausa, enquanto via os três rapazes digerirem o que estavam ouvindo. E depois continuou. "O ato mais hediondo que ele cometeu, foi querer ser imortal. E com muitos feitiços e magia negra você pode alcançar certo nível de imortalidade." Espantados, os meninos resfolegaram. "Só que até mesmo a imortalidade não é forte o suficiente para ir contra o amor. O amor é a arma mais poderosa que alguém tem, e através de uma profecia, ele soube que alguém estava destinado a derrota-lo, e foi atrás desse alguém mesmo quando ele era apenas um bebezinho." As exclamações indignadas dos marotos fizeram com que o peito de Harry inchasse. Um sorriso saltou em seus lábios, sem nem mesmo perceber. "Quando o pai desse garoto jazia morto, Voldemort foi atrás da mãe, que estava protegendo o garotinho. Ele tinha apenas um ano de vida e já estava passando maus bocados, até mais do que nós, adultos. Mas a mãe não permitiu que Voldemort matasse o bebe, e se colocou na frente do feitiço, que a atingiu. Ele não poupou a vida de ninguém, e quando apontou a varinha para o menino e lançou sua maldição, a coisa mais incrível aconteceu!" a voz de Dumbledore estava extasiada. Ele agora entendia muita coisa da qual não fazia sentido antes. Os três rapazes inclinaram-se para frente, esperando o desfecho da história, que parecia uma daquelas contadas no livro "Os Contos de Beedle, o bardo."

"Dumbledore." Chamou Minerva, fazendo-o voltar de seus devaneios.

"O menino sobreviveu à maldição. A mãe havia sido o escudo protetor, e Voldemort caiu meio morto e desapareceu." Os marotos sorriram e comemoravam. "Mas" continuou Dumbledore, fazendo-os ficarem quietos novamente. "Ele não podia ser morto." _"Como assim?"_ perguntou Sirius indignado interrompendo o diretor, recebendo um '_shiu_' de Remus e James que o fez ficar ainda mais irritado. "Ele não podia ser morto, porque ele havia feito magia negra que o impedia de estar totalmente morto. Mas ele estava sem forma e sem corpo. A única maneira de sobreviver, era pedindo para antigos servos que emprestassem seus corpos. De alguma maneira, mais tarde, ele retornou. Mais forte e mais poderoso, matando ainda mais inocentes e deixando um rastro de terror pelo mundo trouxa e bruxo. Tomou o Ministério, Azkaban e a corrupção era absurda. Então, o garoto destinado a derrota-lo cresceu, aprendeu como derrota-lo, destruiu toda a magia negra que ele tinha feito para ser imortal e assim, destruiu o maior bruxo maligno de todos os tempos." Com exclamações animadas, os meninos comemoraram a vitória. "Mas isso foi no futuro." Novamente, os meninos voltaram a prestar atenção. "E hoje, recebi uma noticia de que isso pode ser evitado agora, neste momento em que estamos vivendo. Evitar mortes inocentes, evitar sofrimento e dor para muitas famílias."

"É por isso que nos chamou aqui?" perguntou James. "O que temos a ver com isso?" perguntou Sirius. "O que vamos precisar fazer para ajudar?" perguntou Remus, todos ao mesmo tempo.

"Um momento, rapazes." Pediu Dumbledore, sorrindo. "Esse rapaz está aqui conosco, na escola, e peço encarecidamente que me escutem com muito mais atenção agora." Até mesmo Minerva estava curiosa para saber qual seria a atitude de Dumbledore a respeito de James Potter, principalmente este, pois Harry era seu filho. "Harry Potter" todos os outros rapazes espantaram com o nome "é um parente seu do futuro, James." O queixo do Maroto foi parar no chão, juntamente com o de Remus e Sirius.

"Se eu tenho um parente e sou filho único, quer dizer que eu vou me casar!" exclamou ele, feliz. "É, veado, só precisa saber com quem!" rebateu Sirius, rindo da cara do amigo. James revirou os olhos e abriu a boca para retrucar, mas Dumbledore o cortou.

"Agora não, os dois. Foi Harry quem cresceu sem os pais, aprendendo a derrotar Voldemort praticamente todos os dias da sua vida. Se um dia ele se sentir confortável em contar tudo o que ele passou, ele o fará. Não gostaria de saber que o estão pressionando, que fique bem claro, e espero, de vocês três, que nos ajude a encobrir esse acontecimento. Logo estarei comunicando seus pais, James, para que nos dê o suporte que precisamos. Quero que falem que ele é seu primo e que veio transferido de uma escola de Magia e Bruxaria da Austrália. E quero que o trate como se fosse seu primo, caso contrário, criará suspeitas, e não precisamos de noticias escaldantes nessa escola." Concordando, os três começaram a ficar inquietos.

"E onde está meu novo _priminho_?" perguntou James, debochadamente. Quando percebeu o olhar de reprimenda de Dumbledore, corou. Sirius ficou espantado.

Era a primeira vez que James Potter corava.

"Está atrás de vocês, assim como esteve todo o tempo. Dê as boas vindas à Harry Potter." Harry se levantou e saiu da penumbra. Nunca vira seu pai, Sirius e Remus tão pálidos em toda a sua vida, nem mesmo em seus espectros mortos.

"E essa é minha namorada, Ginny Weasley, que veio comigo" anunciou Harry, com um sorriso arrogante e olhou diretamente para seu pai, que ficou com vergonha por ter debochado minutos antes. "Seu nome será Ginny White, para que ninguém perceba que ela vem da família Weasley, vocês sabem, causaria muitos problemas."

"Não seria Ginny Redhead, melhor?" brincou Sirius, mas apenas os marotos riram. Harry olhou bem para o maroto de olhos azuis. "Eu esperava que você fosse mais engraçado, Sirius, pelo que me contaram." E sorriu de canto para Sirius, que não gostou da frase, porém congelou o sorriso no rosto.

"Ginny irá entrar em nossa escola oficialmente apenas semana que vem." Anunciou Dumbledore, cortando uma possível briga de alfinetadas em seu escritório. "Para que o choque de entrar alunos novos, dois de uma vez só, não sejam motivos para desconfiança." Os marotos concordaram, juntamente Harry, que já sabia do plano. "Você tem alguma exigência, Harry?" perguntou Dumbledore, já sabendo que Harry tinha, sim, uma.

Harry olhou bem para os três rapazes à sua frente, sabendo que cobrar lealdade deles sem eles ao menos o conhecer, seria difícil. E contar coisas sobre o futuro, era arriscado. Mas _isso_ ele não podia deixar passar.

"Eu não quero estragar a amizade que vocês conservam, não vim aqui para isso, não vim de tão longe para por ordens e ditar comandos." Ele disse, e Sirius concordou levemente com a cabeça, e James estreitou os olhos. Ele era conhecido como aquele mais leal e que cobrava lealdade dos amigos. "Peço que não contem nada disso à Peter, peço que prometam para mim."

"Não prometemos!" responderam os três, uníssono.

"Acalmem-se." Pediu Dumbledore. "Há uma razão para ele pedir isso à vocês, e espero que o ouçam." Harry suspirou fundo, fechando os olhos por um momento.

"Peter é um traidor." O anúncio fez com que os marotos se revoltassem a ponto de puxar a varinha para ele. Harry, no entanto, continuou olhando-os sem expressões. E continuou a falar. "Por causa da fraqueza de Pettigrew, James foi morto, Sirius ficou preso em Azkaban durante doze anos e Remus ficou sozinho nas noites de Lua Cheia." A boca dos três formavam um conjunto de três "O's" perfeitamente redondos. "Co-como você sabe do meu... problema?" perguntou Remus, ao se recuperar.

"Eu sei que você é um lobisomem, Remus, sei que Sirius é um cachorro na forma animaga e James é um cervo, Pettigrew é um rato, e sei que vocês andam na lua cheia juntos, desde o quinto ano." Continuou Harry, esquecendo-se que Minerva e Dumbledore estavam na sala ainda. "Cala a boca" sussurrou Sirius, olhando de esguelha na reação dos dois professores ali. Dumbledore expressava uma curiosidade divertida, enquanto McGonagall estava admirada por seus alunos. "Então foi por isso que eles se saíram tão bem na aula de Animagia!" pensou McGonagall, mas Harry continuou o discurso. Uma vez que começara, não conseguira parar. "Sei que você, James, azara o Snape sempre que o vê, que persegue Lily pelos corredores, que no fundo você o persegue porque tem ciúmes que um dia Lily o escolha. Sei que Remus deseja ser professor, e que na casa de Sirius tem um elfo chamado Monstro, e que sua mãe é tão adorável quanto sua prima Bellatrix." Nesse momento ele parou ao ver a cara ainda mais espantada de todos na sala, e sentiu um cutucão de Ginny atrás de si. "Que boca grande, não? Já é o suficiente para eles acreditarem, e até possivelmente desconfiarem quem você é."

Não demorou muitos segundos até Remus decretar o que Ginny havia falado.

"Você sabe muito bem das coisas, Harry Potter." Analisando-o, Remus sentou-se novamente. "Ok, isso foi o suficiente para me fazer acreditar que ele veio do futuro. Só não tenho certeza da parentela dele."

"Quando eu vi, quase cai da cadeira. Parece que eu estava me vendo, apenas com a diferença de altura e nariz e olhos..." resmungou James Potter, quase que para si mesmo.

"Um 'parente' seu que veio do futuro para destruir Lord Voldemort." Disse Sirius, com as sobrancelhas arqueadas. "E eu achando que já tinha visto de tudo."

"Rapazes, alguma pergunta a respeito?" Dumbledore ainda olhava atentamente para os marotos.

"Onde ele vai ficar?" perguntou Remus. "Não há camas extra no nosso dormitório."

"Já mexi meus pauzinhos." Respondeu Dumbledore com um sorriso. "Frank Longbottom concordou em subir para o dormitório do sexto ano e deixar a vaga para Harry."

"Claro que eu preferiria dormir longe do Pettigrew, mas como não tenho escolha..." disse Harry recebendo três olhares feios em sua direção.

"Se não tiverem mais perguntar, podem se retirar para seu dormitório, afinal, o dia já acabou." Terminou Dumbledore, levantando-se para acompanhar Minerva até a porta. Harry ficou para trás, terminando de combinar. Ginny ficaria na Sala Precisa enquanto não chegasse o dia dela. Enquanto isso, ele a visitaria todos os dias.

**RrRrRrRrRrRrR**

Antes de entrar no quarto, Harry parou na porta do dormitório, pois com a altura da conversa dos marotos estava dando para ouvir o que eles falavam.

"Eu ainda não confio nesse cara." Disse Sirius, em pé ao lado de sua cama. James andava de um lado para o outro no quarto e Remus estava sentado na cama, olhando para os outros no quarto.

"Eu não sei, Pads." Resmungou James, pensativo. "Ele disse muita coisa que acontece aqui sem ter andado pelos corredores."

Já Remus estava em outra linha de pensamento. Se ele bem tinha reparado, Harry Potter era a cópia de James, mas com os olhos de Lily Evans. Talvez, no fundo dos pensamentos dele, ele estava certo. Talvez aquele Potter não era um parente assim _tão_ distante de James.

"E ele sabe da nossa animagia, e _ninguém_ sabe disso." Continuou James, sentando-se na cama e enfiando as duas mãos nos cabelos negros revoltados.

"Eu fiquei preso em Azkaban por doze anos. _Azkaban_? _Eu_?_ Doze_ anos? Por favor!" debochou Sirius, largando-se em sua cama. "O que eu faria de tão grave para ir parar em _Azkaban_?"

"Eu não sei, Pads." Retrucou Remus, com uma expressão de quem sabia sim o porquê. "Você tem mania de agir por impulso. Pode ser que aconteceu algo muito grave que você não agiu sensatamente e fez algo perigoso. E acabou _lá_."

"Deixa de ser sabe-tudo, Moony." Resmungou Sirius, com a cara feia.

"Olha, Pads, infelizmente eu concordo com o Moony." Respondeu James, olhando de um para outro. "Você age por impulso achando que é engraçado. Esqueceu-se do episódio da lua cheia e o Seboso?" Sirius fez uma careta e apenas bufou, virando-se de lado na cama.

"Estou cheio dessa conversa. Para esse garoto ganhar a minha confiança, ele precisa de mais." Resmungou ele, de olhos fechados. "Sirius Black não é fácil assim de se conquistar."

Com um sorriso, James e Remus reviraram os olhos. O dormitório ficou em silêncio por alguns segundos, e então Harry achou que era seguro entrar nele.

Desconfortavelmente, ele colocou suas coisas na cama e arrumou seus pertences para que não adentrasse ainda mais na vida dos marotos. Eles o olhavam de esguelha, esperando que ele fizesse alguma coisa. "Ou nos atacar." Pensou Sirius, desconfiadamente. Quando Harry terminou de arrumar, retirou a capa de invisibilidade da mochila e o mapa do maroto. Isso fez com que Sirius pulasse da cama e apontasse a varinha para o centro da cabeça de Harry. "James, Remus!" exclamou Sirius, alarmado. Os outros dois retiraram a varinha do bolso, mas não a apontaram para Harry. Mas assim que chegaram mais perto, arregalaram os olhos para os objetos e olharam espantados para o moreno à sua frente.

"Como você conseguiu isso?" perguntou James, olhando atentamente para o mapa. Parecia um pouco mais gasto que o deles. "Aonde?"

"Quem te deu?" perguntou Remus também. Sirius foi mais venenoso.

"De quem você roubou, _Potter_?"

Harry, que esperava uma reação pior, ou parecida, apenas suspirou fundo e sentou na cama.

"Meu pai a emprestou um dia para Dumbledore, e depois um dia, Dumbledore devolveu-a, mas para mim. E o mapa, foi perdido por vocês, no seu sétimo ano. E uns amigos acharam na sala do Filch muito tempo depois, usaram-no por um tempo e depois me deram. Eles eram tão marotos quanto vocês." Harry terminou com um sorriso saudoso, lembrando-se de Fred e pensando que dessa vez Fred não precisaria morrer por sua causa.

"Nós o... perdemos?" perguntou James, incerto.

"Impossivel." Rebateu Sirius. "Nós tomamos cuidado extra por causa desse mapa, ele é..." e não encontrou palavras para descrever o quanto o mapa era importante pra eles. Mas não precisava, Harry sabia o quanto.

"Na verdade, vocês não o perderam." Disse Harry, arqueando as sobrancelhas. "Pelo que eu sei, vocês estavam em uma de suas aventuras pelo castelo, e James não estava com a capa. Ao que se sabe, Filch pegou vocês no meio da travessura e retirou o mapa da mão de um de vocês, e como vocês já tinham falado Malfeito Feito, era apenas um pergaminho velho. Mas Filch não acreditou muito em vocês, e guardou o pergaminho na gaveta dele. E não devolveu mais." Terminou Harry, e os marotos tinham olhares assombrados. O mapa era algo tao importante quanto a capa e a animagia deles. Não podiam dar-se o luxo de perdê-lo.

"Bom," começou Remus, coçando os olhos. "Já que é assim, vamos tomar mais cuidado para não perder o mapa para um zelador que nos odeia mais que o Snape..."

Harry suspirou aliviado assim que os marotos deram de ombros e não fizeram mais perguntas. Ele estava nervoso em pensar que andara falando demais sobre coisas do futuro, mesmo que as julgassem desimportantes. Não sentiu nada, nem um arrepiozinho para saber que algo já havia mudado, como a cautela com o mapa, mas não iria arriscar. Só contaria mais coisas mais para frente, quando realmente tivesse a confiança deles. Neste momento a porta se abriu, e Peter Pettigrew entrou no dormitório meio gingando, com as pernas curtas e os braços cheios de comida. Olhou estranhamente para Harry e depois para os amigos. Os outros três estavam alarmados e Harry retesou, com a reação dos marotos e por estar novamente cara a cara com o causador de muita dor.

"Quem é...?" e não chegou a terminar, pois olhou novamente para Harry e estremeceu com o olhar profundo e ameaçador que ele lhe lançava.

"Meu primo." Respondeu James com uma convicção que deixou todos os outros três de queixo caído. Sirius era o mais pasmo. "Veio de outra escola de magia e bruxaria para cá, a pedido dos meus tios."

"Achei que seu pai fosse filho único." Respondeu Peter, ainda desentendido. Harry queria dar um murro naquele nariz pontiagudo e fino.

"Pois é, pelo jeito eu tenho." Disse James, displicente. Peter maneou a cabeça em concordância. Tudo o que James quiser. Deu um rápido "oi" e um "bem-vindo" e dirigiu-se para a sua cama, se empanturrando com as guloseimas que trouxera para o dormitório. Remus respirou aliviado, nem tinha percebido que havia prendido a respiração. Sirius voltou a deitar na cama, e James, inquieto, abriu a porta do dormitório, mas parou na porta e olhou para Harry.

"Venha, Harry, vou te apresentar ao pessoal da Grifinória."

E com essa deixa, Harry saiu apressado atrás de James, pensando se era agora que ia encontrar-se com sua mãe.

**N/A: Bom, demorei alguns dias, mas estou aqui novamente. Esse capitulo está o dobro dos outros, espero que gostem. Deve ter sido um pouco repetitivo ter que ler a vida do Harry mais uma vez, mesmo sabendo o que aconteceu. Bom, vimos os marotos, enfim! Agora falta ele conhecer Lily e saber quais eram suas amigas. E como será que ela irá tratar Harry? Melhor que James ou igual a James? Qual será a reação da ruivinha Evans ao notar a diferença entre "primo maroto" e "primo responsável?" Será que James vai se enciumar? Será que Sirius vai confiar em Harry ou Harry vai precisar aprontar uma para que Sirius goste dele? E Remus, será que vai continuar espiculando? Bom, espero que vocês estejam curiosos, porque eu mesma estou! A fic está tomando um rumo um pouco diferente, mas acho que está legal... Logo começam as aventuras, pessoal! Espero que estejam aqui para lê-las! Abraço,**

**A autora.**

_Respostas às reviews:_

**Priscila**: _está super diferente mesmo, eu mesma estou admirada. Agradeço por você estar acompanhando! Qualquer coisa só me chamar nas redes sociais por aí! Beijos._

**Rodrigo:** _estou tão feliz pela sua review! Foi enorme e tão incentivadora que me motivou muito mais a escrever ainda mais para essa fic. Eu já respondi sua review por mensagem na conta mesmo, mas resolvi ainda assim agradecer por aqui. Eu ainda estou aprendendo a mexer no fanfiction, e acredite, nem aquela barra separadora eu consigo colocar na fic, por isso coloco essas letras... fica um pouco feio mas dá para entender, pelo menos. Peço que veja a minha resposta anterior na sua conta, foi uma resposta enorme também! Agradeço muito todas as suas palavras, e seus pontos de vista! Continue conosco! E aqui vai mais um capítulo!_

Até o próximo, pessoal!

xoxo


End file.
